


Fight me

by Buttermilkpants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel, Nurse Castiel, Sick Dean, nurse Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttermilkpants/pseuds/Buttermilkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post about a girl telling her nurse to fight her while she's sick. Dean is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me

Ugh. That was all I can say about all of this. Ugh. Mom and Dad and Sammy had finally left the hospital room. Logically, I knew they were just worried about me, but that didn't stop it from annoying the hell out of me. "He just has a slight respiratory infection." I had heard the doctor say to Mom. "Just a few days." Just a few more days until I can escape this hell hole. Well, it isn't all bad. At least my nurse is hot. Nurse Castiel, with his deep gravely voice, shockingly blue eyes, and ever present sex hair, was the only redeeming factor about Sioux Falls General. The thing was, I just couldn't get a rise out of him. I checked the clock. Only five minutes until it's time for Cas, as I had taken to calling him, to arrive. This time, I was gonna get him. Just you wait Cas.  
\-------------------------------------------  
I checked my watch. I was nearly done with my rounds. Just one more patient. Best for last, my brain supplied annoyingly. He is my favorite patient, but he doesn't need to know that. I get the feeling that Mr. Dean Winchester would never let me live it down. Choosing to ignore the fact that the previous statement makes it seem that he'll be in my life forever, I walked into room 467. I chuckled under my breath when I was greeted with a mountain of pillows instead of Dean's beautiful green eyes. "Dean," I began, half exasperated and half amused,"I need to check your vitals." When I was met with no response I added a please. I then heard a muffled "Fight me" from under the pillows. I sighed, still smiling, and told him "Maybe later." I moved the pillows and did what I came here to do. Hopefully he doesn't do this tomorrow.  
\-------------------------------------------  
It was half-past noon when Cas came into my room again. Yesterday didn't work but this time will. As he came in, I tried to tell him to fight me. What really came out was "Figh-" before I collapsed into a horrible coughing fit. I sat up and tried to breathe. When I finally stopped coughing, I looked at Castiel, expecting a smug or annoyed expression. What I saw, was a genuine, gummy, eye-crinkling smile. It was beautiful. Just like his voice when he said "I'm not going to fight you because I know you'll win." That attractive little fucker.  
\-------------------------------------------  
This went on for the rest on the time I was there. But today was my last day. I'd only just gotten my jeans and flannel on, when he came in looking nervous. Before I could ask him if he was alright, he put a coffee cup from the gift shop on a chair, and left just as abruptly as he came. That hurts. I'm really gonna miss him, and he didn't even want to say goodbye. Oh well, I thought. At least I get some coffee. That's when I looked at the cup. I must've seduced him with my sniffles and shitty lungs, because on the side was his number and the words "Fight Me?" I was definitely going to. Over burgers at the Roadhouse this Saturday. I can't wait.


End file.
